El lado oscuro del corazón
by UneAline
Summary: Nous voici au temps des conquistadors. L'Espagne est en pleine extension, et découvre de nouvelles terres de jour en jour. Antonio part à la conquête du Mexique, en compagnie de Cortès, un grand explorateur. Mais au contact de ce dernier, le cœur de la nation pourrait bien changer, et devenir aussi noir que du charbon.
1. Un cœur pur

L'Espagne était dans sa plus grande période de gloire. C'était le premier pays a avoir découvert un nouveau monde. Le premier a découvrir de nouveaux pays, le premier pays a poser un pied en Amérique.

Spain lui même, à la demande du roi, était du voyage. Il avait embarqué sur la Santa Maria, l'un des trois bateaux de Cristophe Colomb, un homme qui lui avait inspiré la plus grande admiration, et les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Ils avaient tous les deux la même vision candide du monde, et voulaient, non pas conquérir de nouveaux territoires, mais en découvrir. Apprendre a connaitre d'autres civilisations, et vivre à leurs cotés.

Tonio avait établi les premiers contacts avec les indigènes à Cuba, puis, quittant le voyageur, il était descendu, dans le sud du continent, à la découverte du Mexique, en compagnie de Cortés.

Il avait pensé que ce serait un joyeux voyage, au cours duquel il ferait de merveilleuses rencontres, comme cela l'avait été avec Colomb,mais il s'était fourvoyé. Cortés s'était avéré être un être cruel, et sanguinaire, avide de richesses, et de sang.

Partout où il allait, il rependait des tas de morts. De pauvres femmes innocentes, des enfants, des personnes âgées, n'importe qui. Il ne respectait que sa propre vie. Tonio, dans les premiers temps, était révolté par une attitude pareille. Au début, il tournait juste les yeux, et ravalait sa salive, sans jamais rien vraiment faire. Après tout, le Roi avait eu confiance en lui, alors lui aussi, devait avoir confiance. Mais plus les monstruosités avaient lieu, et plus les corps s'entassaient, plus il avait du mal a ignorer la boule de regret qui se formait dans son ventre, plus il avait du mal a faire taire la voix qui hurlait dans sa tête. Ceci devait s'arrêter. Il avait tout de suite commencé à rédiger une lettre pour en avertir la Reine, dont il était proche. Il l'avait envoyée, conscient qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle arrive rapidement à destination. Il savait qu'il devait tenter quelque chose, pour empêcher les bains de sang. Les populations les prenaient pour des dieux, et eux, ils les traitaient comme des êtres inférieurs. C'était inadmissible, inhumain.

Une fois, il avait tenté de s'interposer, entre une jeune fille et le Conquistador. Cortés l'avait voulue, il avait voulu la prendre, elle, cette jeune fleur a peine éclose, et elle s'était débatue. Spain était arrivé au moment ou il la menaçait avec son épée. Elle était à terre, ses vêtements déchirés cachaient a peine son frêle corps, et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et de peur. Le sang d'Antonio n'avait fait qu'un tour, et il s'était précipité entre les deux, les bras écartés, pour protéger la fillette.

-STOP !

Cortés avait eu un air surprit, puis, quelques secondes à peine, il avait retrouvé sa tête froide et cruelle de tous les jours.

-Écartes toi ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Non, ceci a assez duré. Je ne vous laisserai plus faire, plus jamais.

-ÉCARTES TOI ESPÈCE D'INSOLENT. Comment oses-tu me faire face ainsi ?

Le regard de Cortés était empli d'une fureur animale, une haine cruelle et sans merci, qui luisait dans ses yeux. Son visage était déformé par la rage, et, avec un peu d'imagination, on aurait pu entendre un grondement sortir de son torse.

Antonio avait peur de lui, peur de cet homme colérique, qui semait la mort sans remords, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Cette petite fille avait sûrement une famille, des parents, peut être même un amoureux. Et puis elle était si jeune, si fragile. Elle ne méritait pas ce traitement.

Alors il prit son courage a deux mains, et secoua la tête.

-Je ne supporterais pas vos actions plus longtemps. Je refuse que vous traitiez des humains de la sorte !

-Des humains? Vous croyez vraiment que Dieu aurait crée des humains pareils ? Ils valent moins que des chiens ! Moins que des rats !

Tout a coup, Cortés écarta violemment Spain de son chemin, en l'envoyant valdinguer d'un coup de bras violent. Antonio tomba alors a terre, et vit avec horreur l'homme face à lui empoigner fermement la longue chevelure brune de la fillette, au niveau du cuir chevelu, la relevant de force. Elle hurlait de terreur, et son cri n'avait rien d'humain. Elle ressemblait à un insecte prisonnier d'une toile, se débattant en vain, en voyant l'araignée s'approcher pour le dévorer. Cortés avait un sourire sadique et satisfait sur le visage, comme si il était fier de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ensuite, il caressa, de son autre main son visage, de sa joue au creux de son cou, alors qu'elle était secouée par de violents tremblements. Elle sanglotait. Il lui attrapa le visage, le tenant dans sa grosse main grasse, lui écrasant les joues au passage. Cela lui déformait complètement chaque expression, et elle n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Tonio était de plus en plus effrayé, et il se sentait impuissant. Comment allait il rivaliser avec un homme pareil ? Il jeta alors sa dernière carte.

-Soyez sur que la reine sera tenue au courant d'un tel comportement !

-La reine ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me menacer Antonio ?

Il détestait que ce monstre ne l'appelle par son prénom, et il détestait que cette homme ne le tutoie, et il détestait cet homme tout court. Comment pouvait-on manquer d'humanité à ce point ? Il serra alors les poings, et répéta, en tentant de rester calme.

-Je ne vous le redirais qu'une fois. Laissez cette jeune fille.

Cortès explosa de rire. De ce rire cruel que l'on voit dans les livres. Ce rire sorti d'outre tombe, qui donne des frissons dans le dos.

Il ne prit meme pas en compte sa menace, et il jeta violement la fille sur le sol, avant de se pencher sur elle, en débouclant sa ceinture. Tonio perdait son self contrôle. Ses membres tremblaient comme une tonnelle un soir d'orage, et il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

Alors, dans un dernier élan de courage, il se releva, et dégaina son épée, avant de la pointer sur le monstre face a lui. Il prit alors le ton le plus menaçant dont il était capable.

-Je vous l'ai dis, je ne me répéterais pas.

Le conquistador se retourna, intrigué, et sourit en voyant le frêle Antonio tenter de le menacer. Il hocha la tête.

-Tu veux régler ça en duel ? Parfait. Mais il faut un enjeu, puisque je ne peux décemment pas te tuer. Tu es un pays, c'est impossible.

Antonio ne s'attendait pas a une telle réaction, et il resta immobile, l'épée toujours en direction de son ennemi.

-On va établir des règles, continua-t-il. Le premier qui désarme l'autre, et qui le met a terre a remporte le duel. Et le perdant devra être au service du vainqueur, et faire tout ce qu'il lui ordonnera, jusqu'a notre retour en Espagne. Cela te parrait-il correct ?

Il hocha la tête. S'il gagnait, il pourrait enfin mettre fin a toutes ces horreurs. C'était sa chance, il ne pouvait pas la manquer. En revanche, s'il perdait, il devrait tenir sa parole, et faire tout ce que le conquistador lui dirait. Et d'après la façon dont il traitait ses soldats, cela ne présagait rien de bon. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant.

-Tout ce que le vainqueur voudra ? C'est certain ?

-Bien sur, je n'ai qu'une parole.

-Dans ce cas, je relève le défi. En garde, Cortés !


	2. Une première écorchure

A présent, les deux se faisaient face, prêts a commencer le combat. Apres un salut froid, et purement cérémonieux, ils commencèrent. Antonio avait toujours été doué en combat, il savait manier les épées avec classe et dextérité. Mais Cortés aussi était doué, et en plus de cela, il faisait deux fois la carrure de la nation, et sa force était bien supérieure.  
De loin, on aurait pu prendre les deux combattants pour des danseurs, répétant un ballet, tant ils étaient tous deux rapides, et précis dans leurs mouvements. Mais en se rapprochant, on pouvait voir, et comprendre la violence de la scène qui se déroulait. Les deux s'acharnaient, dans une valse enragée. Les épées tintaient l'une contre l'autre, comme une mélodie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait abandonner, ni l'un ni l'autre ne foulait perdre.

C'était un combat de titans.

Cependant, malgré toute la volonté du monde, il ne devait rester qu'un seul vainqueur.

Un seul devait l'emporter sur l'autre, car la bataille devait elle aussi avoir une fin.

Seul le plus fort pouvait gagner ce duel.

Ainsi, on entendit un dernier tintement. Une épée vola au loin, et l'un se retrouva désarmé, sans défense, pendant qu'un rictus cruel se dessinait sur le visage du vainqueur.

Un long silence se fit attendre. Tonio se retrouvait avec l'arme de Cortés juste sous son cou, la pointe tranchante, menaçant de déchirer la frêle peau qui recouvrait la gorge de la nation. Il était aux abois, complètement sans défenses, et il avait perdu. Son coeur se serra, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'une teinte de désespoir.

Il avait **perdu**.

Lui qui avait été si sur de lui, avait perdu, il avait **failli**.

Cortes resta un moment sans bouger, laissant a la nation le temps d'agoniser, et de goûter pleinement le fruit de sa **défaite**. Enfin, il retira sa lame de la portée de Tonio, et la rengaina calmement, un rictus cruel au coin des lèvres.

-Je savais que tu n'avais pas la trempe d'un gagnant, Antonio. Tu es trop _faible_. Le roi ne devrait pas compter sur toi. Ni accorder aucun crédit a tes paroles. Tu es _faible_. Tu n'es pas un Homme. Maintenant, tu vas me payer ton insolence.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Cortes le coupa.

-Non. Maintenant tu cesse de parler, je t'ai assez entendu.

La nation était au bord des larmes. De honte, de déception, mais aussi de colère. Cependant, Tonio savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il devait rester fort, et ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Pas maintenant. Mais l'idée de devoir servir ce monstre était _abominable_ , et Dieu savait ce qu'il comptait lui faire faire.

-Alors, commença-t-il, tu vas commencer par rester ici, et me regarder terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Cela t'apprendra.

Il reprit par les cheveux la jeune fille, qui ne s'était pas enfuie, probablement paralysée par la terreur, et se plaça face à Tonio, qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était remise à hurler, en regardant, Antonio, ses yeux l'implorant de faire quelque chose pour abréger son supplice, comme il l'avait fait auparavant.. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il avait donné sa parole, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu la rompre. Sa conscience, cependant, lui hurlait de faire quelque chose, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de parler, les poings serrés.

-Vous êtes un _monstre_ , lança-t-il, comme on lance un javelot sur sa cible.

-Oh non, pas un monstre Antonio. Je ne suis qu'un _homme_ , lui répondit-il, avant de plaquer la fille au sol, et de la chevaucher, tandis qu'elle hurlait à la mort.

C'était un spectacle horrible, affreux. Antonio était forcé d'assister à cette scène. Même s'il détournait les yeux, il pouvait entendre, les bruits râlements de Cortés, et les cris de douleur de la jeune femme. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de s'interposer, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. La parole d'un pays est sacrée.

Il sentait son cœur se décomposer à chaque hurlement de désespoir, et il eut dit que tout ceci avait duré une éternité. Plus jamais il n'oserait regarder Cortès avec respect. Il avait perdu le peu d'admiration qu'il avait pu avoir pour ce grand explorateur. Mais tout ceci n'était que le début, que le commencement d'un long voyage durant lequel il devrait mettre son honneur de côté, et suivre les directives de cette horrible personne.

Une fois que ce fut fini, qu'il n'entendait plus que les sanglots faibles de la pauvre créature blessée, il tourna a nouveau la tête, pour voir Cortés remontant son pantalon, l'air satisfait. La pauvre jeune femme était dans un état déplorable, et des blessures semblant graves jonchaient son corps a moitié nu. Il s'avança vers elle, lentement, et s'accroupit devant elle, tandis qu'elle entamait un mouvement de recul paniqué. Antonio lui montra sa main, comme on fait pour amadouer un animal sauvage. Elle regarda sa grande main, puis leva les yeux vers lui, et lui lança un regard plein de reproches, de questions, et de peine. Il sentit son coeur s'ouvrir en deux, comme tranché par une lame brûlante. Pourquoi avait-il tenu sa parole ? Quel genre de monstre observe le supplice d'une jeune femme sans bouger le petit doigt ? Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait terriblement, et la regardait; désolé.

-Antonio, puisque tu sembles te préoccuper de cette sauvage, tu la feras déguerpir d'ici, j'en ai assez de supporter ses couinements. Dépêches toi.

Se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Cortés, Antonio ne daigna même pas accorder un regard à ce dernier, et resta concentré sur la jeune fille. Il hocha la tête, comme pour l'encourager à prendre sa main, la regardant de la manière la plus rassurante qu'il le pouvait. Elle se méfiait, et Cortés les regardait froidement en tapant du pied, l'air impatient. Elle le remarqua, et sembla penser que suivre Antonio était moins dangereux que de rester aux alentours, avec cet homme infâme qui la regardait. Elle prit donc la main d'Antonio, et se releva avec son aide. Ses jambes étaient faibles, et elle tremblait. Il vit qu'elle aurait du mal à marcher. Avec des gestes lents, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il passa un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre dans son dos, pour porter plus facilement son petit coeur secoué de spasmes. Il ne savait pas ce que Cortés ferait s'il mettait trop de temps à s'éloigner, alors il valait mieux se dépêcher.

Elle était encore trop faible pour protester, et il en profita pour s'éloigner le plus possible, assez rapidement. Mais il ignorait où était son village, et comment l'y ramener.

-Où est votre maison ? Demanda-t-il alors, priant pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, ils ne parlaient pas la même langue. Elle ne comprenait pas, et il ne pouvait pas mimer pour tenter de lui expliquer. Il soupira.

-Tant pis, je suppose que je vais simplement vous ramener au village le plus près. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vous est arrivé.. Je .. Je voulais l'en empêcher, mais il l'a dit lui même, je suis trop faible... Je suis désolé, lui dit-il, la voix presque aussi tremblante que la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait, et elle s'en fichait. Elle souffrait, elle avait mal, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'on la laisse rentrer chez elle, pour tout oublier. Peut être avait-elle un fiancé, une famille qui tenait à elle, des frères, des sœurs, peut être.


End file.
